One For One
by Kiminaru
Summary: Lavi has become biased serving as an exorcist, so it's only right that he makes it up for serving on the otherside as well. Serving under the Millenium Earl as a Noah, that is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or any of the characters. Can't get much more to the point than that.

"What do you want?" demanded Lavi, not even bothering to turn around. He knew who it was, so why bother to look at them.

"You know exactly what we want." said the shorter of the two figures from within the shadows of Lavi's room. The very room that he had been hiding in ever since he had discovered what has begun happening to him.

Lavi let out a loud sigh, partially for the fact that he as simply annoyed with everything that had been going on and partially for the fact that he was just too tired to keep up this act any longer.

"I don't have much choice do I?" the red head mumbled, speaking more to himself than his two guests. He stood up from sitting on his bed, and dusted off imaginary dust. Such an ironically normal act for such an ironically un-normal circumstance.

Road giggled as she grabbed hold of Lavi's arm, hugging it so fondly. Tyki grinned at the uncaring disinterest on Lavi's face, that one of his so called enemies, or should he say "use to be enemies", was clinging to his arm as if they were the best of friends.

"Don't worry" reassured Road as she pulled Lavi towards the door that she had just opened up "You'll get along just fine. I'm sure you'll love the rest of our family"

The word 'our' seemed to ring in Lavi's head, sounding so strange and unusual that he couldn't help but test the word out.

"Our…" murmured Lavi, the word seeming to drip off the very tip of his tongue as he spoke "Our family…. The Noah family….."

.

.

**One for One**

Chapter One

.

.

"What do you mean he's not here?" demanded Allen "No one's even seen him come out of his room, so unless he decided to jump out his bedroom window, it's impossible that he disappeared! He doesn't even have his innocence!"

Komui stayed silent under the white haired boy's intense gaze, as the red head's disappearing act was as much as a mystery to himself as everyone else. Even Bookman was unable to provide any suggestions.

"I'm sorry, Allen, but we don't have any sort of information n where he might be" said Komui.

Allen brought his fist down against Komui's desk, and with string of cuss words mumbled under his breath, Allen walked out. He would find Lavi, whether or not the others would be able to help him, he would still find his red head friend. Allen, of course, had never been the type to give up.

.

.

.

"My, my, my…." Mumbled the Millennium Earl as he walked around their new 'family member'. The Earl, after having finally been satisfied with studying the boy, let out a long, loud laugh.

The red haired boy didn't even so much as bat an eyelid this entire time.

"How lovely that we would have a new family member especially one that had used to be an exorcist" cooed the Earl. The boy before him still had yet to say a word, but the Earl could tell that he already liked the boy.

"What is your name?" asked the Earl.

"I don't have one" replied the teenager.

The room of Noahs (and Earl) went silent as they thought this over, before they all simultaneously spoke up with a loud "Eh?!"

"Ne, ne, Nii-san" said Rode "what do you mean you don't have a name? I thought Allen-kun called you Lavi"

The boy shrugged his shoulder.

"Lavi is the name of the exorcist. I am not an exorcist, so clearly I am not Lavi. I am a completely new persona that had developed to become a Noah"

"A persona, eh?" asked Tyki "So are you saying you pretty much have multiple personalities?"

"In a way that is correct. Well to be more exact, this persona had actually always been present, just dormant. That idiot Lavi knew about me, but he had been trying to keep me under control all this time, but now I am finally free."

"How is it that the Bookman Junior already knew about you if your memories hadn't even appeared yet?" asked Tyki.

The red haired Noah smiled.

"He had known about it before he had even become an exorcist. The eye patch was for a special reason. I'm not actually blind in that eye."

"What do you mean?" asked Road "Are you saying that you actually have both eyes and you where the eye patch for a different reason?"

"That is correct." Answered the Noah "This eye under the eye patch was the real reason that I had been chosen as the Bookman's apprentice."

The red haired Noah lifted up the eye patch covering his right eye, revealing a bright yellow eye. The eye of a Noah.

"How long has that been there?" asked the Earl.

"Since I was born. Bookman had known that I would join the Earl's side, and at the same time I had been compatible for innocence. This way, I would experience both sides of the war, being the only one who could record from either side, and be completely unbiased on everything. That was my job. Unfortunately Lavi doesn't agree with this, and wants to remain one hundred percent exorcist, which is one reason why no one besides Bookman knew about this eye."

The Earl grinned down at his new family member. He patted the top of the boy's head.

"Interesting. Very interesting indeed." Said the Earl happily "But we still need a name for you."

"Levi" answered the red head "I will go by the name Levi."

"Why do you want that name?" asked Road "It sounds just like Lavi."

"Which is one of the reason I want this name." answered Levi "I am still the same on the outside, but on the inside I am completely different. I want a name that is similar but different at the same time. Also there had been a man named Levi that was mentioned in the bible. A man who had served his god. I am now serving under the right god, not the fake useless one the exorcists believe in."

"Hehehe!" laughed Road "You're a real strange one, Levi Nii-san. But I really like you though."

Road tugged on Levi's arm.

"Come on, Levi Nii-san! I want to show you around, and then we can pick out your new room! I want to help you decorate!"

As the two disappeared, Tyki and the Earl were left by themselves.

"Do you like you new brother, Tyki-pon?" asked the Earl.

Tyki shrugged his shoulder as he reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette.

"He's fine, I guess. I'll admit I'm a bit surprised though. Never thought we would have an exorcist on our side. But I guess that's what makes life interesting."

"Yes." Agreed the Earl "I'm also surprised that he is on our side, but he is a very important Noah to have."

"Oh?" asked Tyki "Is he now? I don't think I ever heard exactly which Noah he was."

"The Noah of Memories." Answered the Earl.

"How ironic." Mumbled Tyki as he lit his cigarette.

* * *

Hm...I already had this story typed up, so I thought that I'd just post it. I was going to go back and fix a few things, but I'm too lazy to do that now...damn my laziness...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who left me a review and/or favorited this story!

Just as a little note, I wasn't the one who came up with the idea that both Lavi's eyes still work. The first thing was that in volume four of the Manga, there was a mini bio on Lavi. It said that the reason for Lavi's eye patch would be later stated. And in the Ark incident, Lavi mentioned something about using his true eye. Also for anyone who has (or have not) read the D. Gray-Man Reverse 2, a little girl asked Lavi about his eye and if it had been hurt. Lavi said no it wasn't. He also later mentioned that his eye was the reason he was chosen as Bookman (or at least that was what the translation said). Anyways I just wanted to say that incase anyone was curious about it.

No on with the story!

Disclaimer: I...I don't own...D. Gray-Man... sob

* * *

It was several days before Lavi was seen again. Bookman had been searching for some records in the library when he discovered Lavi's unconscious body slumped against a book shelf in an abandoned aisle of books. Bookman didn't know how long Lavi had been there, but the red head's condition didn't look good. He looked far too pale, and he was shivering slightly.

Bookman, although he was strong for his old age, still wasn't strong enough to be able to carry the full grown teen to the infirmary all by himself. Fortunately for Bookman, when he had exited the library in search for someone to help him, he had run into Kanda.

Kanda didn't even bother to ask why Lavi had suddenly shown up again, or even why he of all people had to be the one to help Lavi. Instead he simply did as he was told, picking up the red head and slinging him over his back, before heading off to the infirmary.

Bookman stared at Lavi's unconscious form as he was placed onto an empty bed. Kanda left after another moment, probably not wanting to stay for any longer than he needed to. It was a good thing Kanda wasn't the type to barge into other people's business, since Bookman definitely wasn't in the mood in trying to explain what had happened to his apprentice. Not that he really knew anyways, though he did have a few guesses.

Bookman reached towards Lavi and gently touched the edge of the black eye patch covering Lavi's right eye. If Bookman's guess was correct, things would not turn out well. Hopefully he was wrong and things weren't as he thought. Hopefully….just, hopefully….

.

.

**One for One**

Chapter Two

.

.

Lavi groaned as he lifted his arm to cover his single visible eye from the bright light of the room he was in. Wait…what was room this?

Lavi immediately sat up to get a better look at his surroundings, and he recognized the room to be the infirmary of the Black Order. But how did he get here?

"You finally awake?"

Lavi turned to look in the direction from where the voice came from, noticing it was Allen sitting in a chair against the wall. Allen got up and walked over to Lavi, placing a hand on the red head's forehead.

"You okay? Are you feeling better? Do you have a fever? Do you need me to get you anything?" asked Allen, not pausing long enough for Lavi to actually answer anything.

Lavi covered Allen's mouth with his hand to get the younger boy to pause in his barrage of questions.

"Calm down for a second and breath. I don't need you passing out from lack of oxygen."

When Lavi pulled his hand away, Allen took a big breath to calm himself.

"Alright, now explain why you're so upset."

Allen looked like he wanted to shout about something, but bit down on his lip instead. Lavi couldn't understand why Allen looked so anxious. What possibly could have happened?

"You…where've you been?" asked Allen.

Lavi didn't know what to say since he was so shocked by Allen's words. What did Allen mean? Where had he been?

"What do you mean? Have I been gone?"

Allen looked down to avoid Lavi's gaze as if he was afraid to look at the read head right now.

"You…were missing…for several days, and no one knew…where you were… Where were you Lavi?" asked Allen, finally looking up to meet Lavi's gaze.

"i…I don't know…." Answered Lavi "I…don't remember anything after heading back to my room after dinner. Have I really been missing?"

Allen nodded his head in a yes.

"How long was I gone?"

Allen paused as if to mentally count how many days it was, before actually answering Lavi.

"Bookman found you two days ago in the library. You didn't look too well when you were brought in. You were really pale and shaking a lot." Allen paused again before continuing "You went missing six days before then."

"Eight days…" mumbled Lavi "I had been gone for eight days….but what happened during that time?"

"Don't know." Answered Allen "None of us had any idea where you were."

"You've been here long enough, Walker. Why don't you go and have some lunch?" suggested Bookman who suddenly appeared at the door of the infirmary.

"Oh…okay…" replied Allen before walking past Bookman and out of the room.

Lavi could tell from the look on Bookman's face that the old man had something very important to discuss. Something Bookman related that Allen wasn't allowed to hear, which Lavi was certain why Bookman had sent the white haired boy off.

Bookman took a look around the large white room and not spotting the head nurse, he pulled out a cigarette. Bookman lit the cigarette and took a long puff on it before looking at Lavi.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Bookman.

Lavi shrugged.

"I…no, but Allen said that I've been missing. Do you know what's going on?"

Bookman took another long puff.

"I don't know anything for sure, but I have few guesses."

"Like what?" asked Lavi.

"How's your eye?" asked Bookman, changing the subject. Lavi touched at the corner of his left eye.

"Fine…? Why are you asking?"

Bookman scowled before walking over to his apprentice and smacking him on the head.

"Not that eye, you idiot!" snapped Bookman.

Lavi immediately reached over to touch his eye patch instead.

"You mean…what are you getting at old man?" asked Lavi "Are you saying…"

"Maybe." Grumbled Bookman "I'm not sure, but it's as good of a guess as any."

Lavi picked at the edges of the crisp white bed sheets.

"Why…why now?" asked Lavi.

Bookman snorted at Lavi's question.

"You really think I'd know why _your_ body is suddenly turning into a Noah?" asked Bookman "Besides we both knew perfectly well that this might happen."

"I…there's no way that this is happening!" growled Lavi in annoyance. "Augh!"

"Don't lose your head, you idiot!" snapped Bookman "We don't even know yet. I'm just telling you now so you can keep an eye on it." (A/N: No pun intended)

Bookman paused to take another puff on his cigarette.

"Immediately tell me if something else happens or if you notice anything."

Lavi nodded his head as a yes.

"Good." Grunted Bookman "And make sure you don't let anyone know about this."

"Of course not." Mumbled Lavi.

.

.

.

Allen pressed his ear harder against the door to hear Bookman and Lavi, but nothing else was said between the two of them, nothing besides the occasional huff of breath that Bookman let out, probably since he was smoking a cigarette.

Allen sighed and walked away from his spot by the door when he was sure the two inside the room had nothing else that was important to hear.

Allen ran a hand through his hair, a sigh of frustration escaping from between his lips. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did Bookman seriously say that Lavi was turning into a Noah? But how could this be?

Allen stared down at his hand. He, just like Lavi, was an exorcist, and he, just like Lavi was turning into a Noah. Could this really be happening? Allen clenched his hand into a fist. He didn't want to turn into a Noah, and he knew that neither did Lavi. He would find a way to save them both. Find a way to keep them both from turning into Noahs. Somehow or another, he would do it. Somehow…just somehow…

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to DracoAries who is a big fan of this story.

Disclaimer: I asked Santa if I could DGM for Christmas, but I didn't get it. I did get coal though. Well, chocolate coal, but whatever...

* * *

"Oh! Hey there Allen!" called Lavi as he poked his head around the corner of the bookshelf. Allen, having not heard Lavi, jumped in surprise, dropping his arm full of books.

"Lavi! Jeez, you scared me!" Allen bent over to begin picking up his books from the floor. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be in the infirmary?"

Lavi gave a careless shrug as he helped collect Allen books.

"Just got let out. Not much more they can really do for me. The nurse said I just need to take it easy and get some rest. And eat more food too! Except I have to cut down on the burgers and pizza, and maybe eat some more salad." Lavi pulled a face at the mention of healthy foods, sticking his tongue out as to emphasize it.

Allen couldn't help but laugh at the redhead, standing up as he collected the last of his books.

"Here you go!" said Lavi as he handed over the books that he had helped Allen pick up.

"Hey, why don't we go get some lunch after this?" suggested Allen. It was nearing lunch times anyways, and besides, all this talk of food was making him hungry.

"Sure." said Lavi "Let me just grab a book for the old panda real quick." Lavi turned and ran around the corner to get his book.

Allen rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for Lavi. He entertained himself by reading the titles and authors of the books that he had picked out. Having finished reading through them twenty-three times now, Allen realized that Lavi had been gone for far too long. It shouldn't take this long for someone to get a book, especially the red head, who a photographic memory and had every book in this place memorized and even more so, probably knew exactly where to find each book.

So where could Lavi be?

Realization hit Allen, and he gasped in horror as he dropped his books and sped around the corner, but Lavi wasn't there.

"Lavi? Lavi! Where are you?" cried Allen as he ran past every aisle of books, but the red head was nowhere to be found.

'No, no!' thought Allen 'Don't tell me they took Lavi!' People stared at Allen as he continued to run through the library, screaming for Lavi, hoping beyond all things that the Noahs had not come to take him away…

.

.

**One For One**

Chapter Three

.

.

"Oh! There you are Levi Nii-san!" said Road. She dropped the doll she had been playing with, picked herself up from the floor, and ran up to her red head brother.

Levi gave a grunt of annoyance as he adjusted the eye patch that over his left eye. Road look up at her brother with a curious look.

"Ne, Levi, what's wrong? You look frustrated." observed Road.

Levi gave another grunt before answering.

"That's because I _am_ frustrated. That damned Bookman has already figured out, so he had warned Lavi. Now the idiot Lavi is constantly on guard, and I'm having a hard time getting past him!"

Road chuckled at her brother, a clearly amused, and slightly sadistic look on her face.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you show a real emotion, and it just so happens to be annoyance and rage. Maybe _you_ should have been the Noah of Wrath." joked Road.

Levi gave a loud and very much Kanda like snort at the fact that the younger Noah would even mention something as ridiculous as that.

"I am nothing like that idiot. I would never let my anger control me like that." Growled Levi, becoming even more annoyed then before at the mention that he might be one to lose control and think unclearly when he was angered.

Road gave a small shrug of her shoulders and mumbled a "Whatever." To her brother's anger filled rant.

"So, will you play with me?" asked Road, putting on her best smile for her brother. "Lero is out with the Earl right now, so I can't play with him, and everyone else is busy or too big of a meanie to play with me." huffed Road "So please? Won't you play with me? I even found this neat little town that we can go to if you want. I'm in the mood to play with a few people right now." Road suggested.

"Not right now. I have something I need to do first." said Levi as he walked past his sister. Road stuck her tongue out at her brother's retreating figure before he disappeared down one of the halls.

Road sighed before plopping herself down on the floor once more. Jeez, where was Lero when she needed him the most?

.

.

.

Levi walked into the large room that he had claimed for his own. He walked up to the long standing mirror in his room as he gazed at his own reflected image.

His skin was still the normal slightly tanned color that it always was when he was just a normal human. Being currently only half Noah, his transformation wouldn't occur unless his human side, Lavi, had finally given up and let the Noah take over. But the exorcist was strong, and he didn't seem to be ready to give up any time soon.

Levi gave a huff of annoyance before pushing back his red bangs with his hand. He carefully examined his skin to check for even the slightest sign of the dark crosses that should be marked across his forehead. Finding nothing, Levi gave a scream of rage, punching the mirror. There was a loud crash as the glass of the mirror was nearly split in two with a crack that went from the top of the mirror to the bottom, dividing the left side from the right.

Levi lifted his right hand up to his face to get a better look at it. There was a relatively large sized piece of glass protruding from his hand, blood dripping steadily from the wound. Levi raised his hand to his mouth, his tongue licking at it, lapping up the warm metallic tasting blood and enjoying every bit of it.

Levi couldn't help but smile to himself, for this was feeling that only a true Noah could experience from something like this. This was something a mere human could never understand, could never feel the full pleasures of.

Levi's smile grew even wider before suddenly turning into a grimace as he felt a sudden pain in his forehead. A hand shot up to push the bangs aside as he once again examined his skin for the dark crosses, but yet again found none.

So if the pain wasn't from the crosses appearing, then what could it possibly be from?

Levi couldn't help but gasp as another wave of pain shot through him, and his body suddenly collapsed, his head hitting the floor with a loud crash.

The red haired man laid still on the floor for several minutes before a groan was suddenly emitted as a hand reached up, patting slowly across his face, until reaching the eye patch that covered his left eye. The black material was quickly torn away, revealing a green eye that stared right at the reflection of the mirror, the large crack in the glass separating the face that had one emerald green eye and one brilliant gold eye.

Lavi couldn't even so much as gasp as he stared at his image in the broken mirror. The image of the red haired man that was both an exorcist and a Noah.

But the only thought that ran through Lavi's head as he stared at himself was 'No…please, no….if there is any sort of God out there, then please….please don't let this be true….'

* * *

Due to popular demand and emails from you wonderful readers (and some threat emails as well), I am once again working on this story. All of my fanfic stories were temporarily on hold since I was spending more time on my art instead (laziness may have been part of it too), but I will start writing and updating once again. So thank you to everyone who has been patient with me. I really appreciate it.


End file.
